The recognition of subsets of uveitis can help to clarify the pathogenesis of these diseases. Eventually the classification of uveitis may lad to more specific forms of therapy. To elucidate the pathogenesis of uveitis and to compare and contrast various forms of uveitis, this proposal includes 1) determining if albumin form aqueous humor from patients and animals with inflammation binds to the maleyl-albumin receptor on human monocytes; 2) determining if unique forms of uveitis are associated with a distinct protein signature in aqueous humor; 3) determining if pharmacotherapy has a size or charge-related selective effect on proteins activating factor kin animal models of uveitis; 5) determining the antigenic specificity of the autoantibody in the uveitis associated with Sjorgren's syndrome; and 6) studying patients with HLA B27 associated iritis to determine if this disease is associated with autoantibodies. These studies should serve to compare and contrast various forms of inflammation. They should lead to an enhanced understanding of the pathogenesis of anterior uveitis.